


Be Your Guard (And Guide To Love)

by abcsupercorp



Series: f/f  crossover fanfictions. [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Reality, AvaLance, F/F, Hurt!Kara, Injured Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Lena Luthor, Security, SuperCorp, protection detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When a grade A killer puts a target on Kara's back after discovering she is Supergirl and Kara loses her powers for more than 24 hours, Lena Luthor hires the best security money can buy, for her best friends protection. Sara Lance. Sara's first order of business, protect Kara Danvers when she needs protecting the most. Sara's second order of business. Get the Goddamn Super and Luthor together. With the help of her partner and girlfriend, Ava. Avalance brings together "operation Supercorp", while protecting a vulnerable Kara Danvers, of course.





	1. Solar Flare.

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by "If I thought"

Kara was weakening. She was losing her power and used everything in her to escape the men hired to kill her. She knew if she lost all her powers and she was still in the presence of whoever the hell these men are, she will die. She takes off, but she's bleeding. They used Kryptonite on her and shot her in the arm. So not only is she nearly powerless, she's bleeding and injured. She goes to the one place no one would suspect a Super to be at. 

Lena's building. 

  
  


Lena was working a late shift, when Kara came crashing onto her balcony. Lena jumped.

"Supergirl!" she said with a startle, she noticed Kara was bleeding and injured, she never looked so weak before. "Kara, oh my God" she said, running to her side and assisting her to the couch.

"What the hell happened?" Lena asked.

"I think I solar flared" Kara replied as she winced in pain. Lena examined the wound. 

"What should I do?" Lena asked her. 

"Call my sister and have them bring me to the D.E.O, I need to be examined" Kara replied. Lena nodded before picking up her phone and calling Alex.

Kara is rushed to the D.E.O, and Lena is not so far behind. She refuses to leave Kara alone, even though she knows she won't be. She watches as the medics remove the bullet from Kara's arm, and Kara's cries in pain. Lena's  _ pissed. _ Whoever did this to Kara was going to feel the pain of what it's like to fuck with the girl who means the world to Lena. She was going to destroy the hell out of whoever hurt her. Alex steps out of the room.

"Alex, how is she?" Lena asked. Alex looked frustrated.

"She burnt her powers out, but our readers aren't picking up any indications of her getting them back anytime soon," Alex explained, she looked really annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, "like Kara can't be Supergirl?". Alex nodded her head.

"Which also means anyone who knows Kara's secret can put a target on her back" Alex told her. 

Lena insisted that Kara hire protection. She'd rather die than lose Kara, But Kara so stubbornly denied the offer, countless times. Until her first hit.

Three days after learning it would take more than 24 hours to gain her powers back, Kara wallowed in her room. Going to work and back was all she could do. 

The first hit was that day. Someone ordered a hit on Kara after learning she was Supergirl, knowing she burnt out her powers, and the men almost succeeded had Maggie not come by to see if Alex was at Kara's apartment. When Maggie arrived, she saw gun men holding a gun to Kara's head. So reacting quickly, she ordered them to put their guns down. Then the men tried to shoot at Kara but failed when Kara managed to get away, but not before they hit her in the head with something.Frustrated, they shoved her to the ground jumped out of her apartment window. Where Maggie ran over to Kara, making sure she was okay, Kara told her she was. Maggie refused to leave Kara alone that night, even though she had a date with Alex. Kara insisted, leaving a worried Maggie walking out of her apartment. Out of breath and in pain, Kara calls up Lena. 

"Kara?" Lena said when she answered the call, she could hear Kara was in pain and she sounded like she could barely breathe. 

"So about that protection detail.." Kara muttered before passing out.

"Oh shit" Lena said, she could tell Kara passed out. She hung up the call and rushed to Kara's apartment, grabbing the spare key that Kara gave her from her purse. She ran in and to Kara's side. 

"that's it, I'm calling Earp's Protection Agency. I am going to get you that protection, Kara" Lena told her as she held the young Super's head up and placed it on her lap. 


	2. EPA (Earp Protection Agency)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena hires the protection for Kara, and everyone at EPA already suspects they're married.
> 
> (Earp Protection Agency (EPA)- A protection agency whose sole purpose is to protect Superheros and Metas if their powers suddenly go away. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Lena didn't leave Kara's side the night of the first hit. She was too worried that someone would try and come if she were to leave her alone. Lena took her phone out and called the number for the Earps Protection Agency. Directly to Co-Director Waverly Earp's office. 

"Co-Director Earp, how may I help you?" Waverly said.

"Hello Co-Director, This is Lena Luthor and I called a few days ago about hiring a protection detail on" Lena lowers her voice, "Supergirl"

"ah yes. Ms. Luthor. We still have an agent available for your friend. Sara Lance, best in the business if I say so myself" Waverly responded. 

"Send her my way Co-Director Earp" Lena replied.

"Oh please, Ms. Luthor. Call me Waverly. I hate when people call me Co-Director" Waverly told Lena.

"Very well, Waverly, and please call me Lena. but anyways, please send Ms. Lance and her partner to National City. I need to see a resume at hand, I won't trust just anyone to look out for her" Lena told Waverly. She realized she began to sound like Kara's wife. Which she didn't actually mind. 

"Absolutely Ms. Luthor,I mean, Lena. We take our agents here at EPA very seriously. I will send over Agent Lance and Agent Sharpe to National City. I will be coming along to help assist with the background checks. All required laws of my dear sister, who, I'm sure you're aware is on a leave for a specific case" Waverly explained.

"Very well. We will see you soon then, Waverly?" Lena asked. 

"Yes, you will" Waverly replied. Hanging up the phone, Waverly stepped out of her office.

"Lance" She called, "I need to speak with you, and bring Ms. Sharpe" 

Moments later, Sara and Ava arrived. 

"Yes, Director Earp?" Sara asked. 

"I told you, Ms. Lance, you are allowed to call me Waverly. Anyway. Do you remember when Lena Luthor called about needing protection on Supergirl? Since she blew out her powers" Waverly explained. 

"Indeed I do, good on Lena Luthor hiring protection detail on her wife. I hope my wife will be as protective" Sara noted, side smirking at Ava, who just rolled her eyes. 

"They're just friends, Ms. Lance. However by the sounds of it, they might as well be married. Anyways. You know the rules when it comes to protecting. You are not allowed to give away the secret identity of whoever it is you're protecting and all incidents must be reported right away to Director of Incidents, Mr. Chetri. are we clear?" Waverly asked.

"Yes ma'am" Sara replied. 

"Oh, also, one more thing. The girl you are protecting is Kara Danvers. I am sure you're aware of that already?" Waverly asked. 

"Kara and I are familiar with each other, yes." Sara replied,

"Good. Ms. Luthor insists that you bring a resume at hand. Pack everything you need. We fly out first thing tomorrow" Waverly instructed. 

"Okay Director. I understand" Sara told her.

"Alright, you're dismissed" Waverly waved them off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review <3


	3. First Order Of Buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The EPA agents arrive to Nat.City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This has some minor SC fluff.

Landing in National City was the easy part. It was only a two and a half hour flight from Purgatory. The hard part was getting Kara's stamp of approval, well no, the even more difficult part was getting the stamp of approval from Lena. Who seems to be fiercely protective of Kara. 

When they arrived to National City, they gathered their items, and called up a friend to pick them up. Taking them to the young Super's office. 

  
  


"Lena, I'd really hate for you to stick around and waste your time while I double check if these agents are legit" Kara explained. Lena shook her head. 

"Nonsense, Kara. I am the one who insisted you get protection, and I'll be damned if you get false ones who would rather hurt you than protect you" Lena replied. Kara gave Lena a warm hearted smile.

"Okay" Was all Kara could say. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. Lena opened it. There stood Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe.  _ 'crap, they're gorgeous'  _ Lena thought. 

"Hello, Ms. Lance. I'm Special Agent Sara Lance, this is my partner and girlfriend,Special Agent Ava Sharpe" Sara told Lena, pointing to the taller blonde next to her.  _ `''Oh, they're dating. Thank God'  _

"Hello Ms. Lance, and Ms. Sharpe, please, come in" Lena told them. The two of them entered the house and followed Lena to where Kara was sitting. 

"This is Kara, she's who I hired you to protect" Lena told them.

"yes, we are aware of Ms. Danvers' situation, Ms. Luthor, I can assure you, she will be fine under our watch. Our Co- Director should be here soon" Ava told Lena. Soon enough, another knock came on the door. Sara walked over and let Waverly in. They then began the background check. 

"Ms. Lance, I am sure you're aware how important Kara is to me. I know she's an adult and a big girl, but she's still my best friend and I'd rather be damned to the 12th level of hell than allow any harm happen to her" Lena told Sara. 

Sara smiled, she admired the fire Lena had. It reminds her of her own fire for Ava. She simply nodded her head in response. 

"I am well aware of what the do's and don'ts are of watching Ms. Danvers, Ms. Luthor. I can assure you of that" Sara explained. Lena nodded. 

"Very well" Lena said as she picked up the folder that carried Sara and Ava's resume. "I will leave you to it then" 

Lena walked over to Kara. 

"Kara, if you need anything, you call me or Alex, okay?" She asked as she ran her finger through Kara's hair. She got a nod from Kara as a response. 

"Okay" Lena said as she pressed a kiss on Kara's forehead, not noticing the looks she was receiving from the other three women in the room. "I love you" she spoke softly.

"I love you too" Kara replied, humming as Lena released the kiss on her forehead. With one more look, Lena exits Kara's apartment. Sara turned to Kara. 

"Are you sure you two aren't married?" She asked. Ava punched her, Waverly laughed while Kara blushed in shock.  


"Sara! you can't just ask people if they're married" Ava scolded her girlfriend, though at the same time, she wondered the same thing, turning her head, she looked at Kara and said, "She's got a point though" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More SC coming soon!.

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY <3


End file.
